


换而言之

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	换而言之

0.  
不干了。  
黄子弘凡身子一斜，往沙发上一瘫，也不嘟嘟囔囔了。梁朋杰就知道这事情和平常不一样了。换做是平常，黄子弘凡这样说，还要嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，念经一样，得得嘟嘟不停，叫份外卖也塞不住他的嘴。  
可是梁朋杰左思右想，也想不出来为什么。  
梁朋杰心里想，他还能怎么样，不能怎么样了。于是他就问。  
“干嘛？”  
“我要和高杨分手。”黄子弘凡这样说。  
梁朋杰一个激灵坐起来，很不解的看着他。  
“得了吧你……又和人家赌气？”  
黄子弘凡说，“我认真的。”  
“你们不要都觉得我胡闹。我也没有闹着玩，就是，不干了你懂吗？”黄子弘凡坐起来。“我要走，因为我对高杨生气不起来，气一会，不等他来解释，我自己就原谅他了。他也总觉得我闹着玩，我没有闹着玩，我每次都很认真的生气，很认真的原谅他。可是你说他为什么，能在其他时候认真听我说话，垃圾话也能一直一直听，我认真的和他聊我们的事情，就不信任我。明明平时那么臭屁，自信又容易得意。我喜欢他这件事就完全没有自信，我也不是不说不做或者光说不做，他不信，也不和我说。我本来是觉得他只是不喜欢说这个，可是到现在，我，也不信了。”  
“我不干了。”  
黄子弘凡站起来，去房间拖行李箱，袜子裤子衣服随便一塞，还有他的小鲨比，拿真空袋装着。  
他想没人能陪他，也不能有，但至少要有东西。  
梁朋杰问他，“你收拾东西干嘛？”

“出去走走。”

1.  
他买了一张要坐三个小时的火车票，手机也关机了，他怕高杨给他打电话。  
其实高杨也不一定会给他打，高杨应该还不知道他跑了，黄子弘凡想，打了他也不接，其实他也不是跑了，他是出去玩。  
想来想去还是不敢开机，黄子弘凡把手机塞回包里，靠着窗户发呆。  
天是灰蒙蒙的不是蓝的，树有枯萎的，死去的，也有深绿色和浅绿色的，还有红色的，有高的，有矮的，还有胖的和瘦的。黄子弘凡开始不着边际的瞎想，还有阔叶树木和针叶树木，常青和落叶。  
那是杨树吗？  
杨？  
马上就要下雨了，一直盯着外面有点晕晕乎乎的。他在想好多东西，因为他不想想高杨。  
但是他还是想起高杨。  
雨滴在玻璃上像迎风流泪，斜斜的滑过去，今天有点冷。好家伙，他的脚踝一大截露出来。  
还有好多山。  
看得清楚上边有树的山，还有近在眼前的山丘，裸露出了一堆泥巴，还有远远的山。  
黄子弘凡想起水墨画。  
高杨就像山一样。  
你远远的看他，又好看又让你想去了解他，你想冲过去，然后你看见他上边很多树，再近一点就看见像裸露出来的泥一样的，各种各样的缺点。  
不止是高杨这样吧，应该。黄子弘凡又想，高杨其实没有那么那么多缺点。  
又是高杨。  
黄子弘凡觉得没劲透了，他拿出手机开机，没有未接来电，没有微信消息。他已经走了一个多小时了。  
呵。

2.  
高杨回家的时候黄子弘凡没在他家里，他发微信问了黄子弘凡，他没有回，又问一圈，没看见有人说知道。  
是不是手机没电了，高杨想，准备去黄子好久没有回去的公寓看看。梁朋杰又给他发消息，说黄子说和你分手，他买了张火车票跑了。  
啊？为什么要和我分手啊？  
高杨绞尽脑汁的想，他做了什么事情会让黄子弘凡生气，生气到要和他分手。今天早上的领带还是黄子给他拿的，拿完之后就往床上一躺，睡死过去。  
为什么啊？  
高杨茫然的盯着床铺发呆，床上乱七八糟的，床单皱巴巴的，看得出来这人起来压根没有收拾过，心情乱糟糟的。  
他拿了手机去梁朋杰家里。  
梁朋杰看见他就叠声叫哥，说自己真不知道黄子去哪儿了。  
“真的吗？那他和你说要和我分手？”  
“嗯，他说他不干了。”  
高杨哭笑不得。  
“你给他打个电话吧，好不好？”  
梁朋杰只好硬着头皮给黄子拨电话，拨了好几个他都没有接。最后给他扯了一条语音，背景听起来乱哄哄的，很吵。他手贱点了外放，高杨也听见了。

“吵吵啥呢，在酒吧不方便。”

梁朋杰一个一个字打进去，问他去酒吧干嘛，就这个一口晕的酒量。

“猎艳。”

3.  
黄子弘凡在酒吧里坐了一会，总有人来搭讪，女孩，或者一些男孩。他眯起眼睛笑了笑，也不和人家走也不喝人家的酒。过了一会就没人来了。  
无聊。  
他坐在座位上玩了几局消消乐，也不敢喝酒，吵又很吵，只好出门换了个清吧。气氛很好，没有那么乱哄哄的。黄子问酒保能不能喝橙汁，酒保莫名其妙的看着他，给他倒了一杯橙汁，鲜榨的有点苦，黄子皱起眉头。  
黄子就咬着吸管玩消消乐，梁朋杰总给他发消息，要打电话。  
“干嘛？”  
“说真的黄子弘凡，不能喝酒就不要去酒吧，你一个人在外面被拐了怎么办？”  
“我二十好几了心里怎么会没有ABCD数。现在在清吧喝橙汁，酒保看我都像在看未成年来酒吧见世面呢。”  
酒保笑了笑。  
梁朋杰这边就放心下来了，高杨站在一旁皱着眉头不说话。  
“这个酒吧气氛很好，蛮有意思的。我在这玩消消乐，很有感觉。叫什么，唔，Spotlight ”  
“你神经病啊，在酒吧玩消消乐？”  
“不然我干嘛。”  
黄子就把电话挂了，才看到高杨十几条微信消息。每一条都隔了十几分钟才发。  
他没仔细看，把电话撂开了。  
“失恋了？”  
黄子抬头看着酒保，“啊？”了一句。  
“不然你干嘛非要来酒吧，你也不是想来聊天，也不是来喝酒，也不是来找女人或者男人。”  
黄子把咬扁的吸管捏成正方形的口，心里想，还真不是，他单方面甩了高杨而已。没有做声。  
“我给你调点度数低的，喝一点心情会好的。”  
“嗯。”  
“喜欢甜一点的？”  
黄子点点头，开始和酒保大吐苦水，接过那杯好看的酒的时候已经说的差不多了，跑火车似的呼噜呼噜全说了。  
刚开始只是在说高杨怎么怎么讨厌，怎么怎么没意思，刚刚一大堆0来找他，他懵了。喝了几口又说，但是高杨特别好，我特喜欢他。  
酒保哭笑不得。  
最后黄子趴在桌子上嘟嘟囔囔，酒保已经听不清楚了。他低下头去听，他在跟着酒吧里放的歌哼。

Fly me to the moon 

And let me play among the stars 

let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars 

In other words hold my hand

In other words Darling kiss me

Fill my heart with song 

And let me sing forever more 

you are all I long for all I worship and adore 

In other words Please be true 

In other words I love you 

喝醉了。酒保拍拍桌子，黄子一个激灵坐起来。

4.  
高杨没想过他会真的分手。  
猎艳两个字在他脑子里转了一大圈，他都没有缓过来。梁朋杰看着他也很尴尬，挠了挠头。又拨了几个过去，那边一点反应也没有。  
“你真不知道他去哪儿？他没有告诉你？”  
梁朋杰一时间噎住了，黄子是没有告诉他，他偷偷看了一眼他的车票。  
黄子板起脸来挺吓人的，梁朋杰想，高杨板起脸也吓人嘞。你们俩吵架干嘛来闹我。又打个电话过去，黄子接了，扯了几句好歹人乖乖的没有喝酒，高杨面色稍微好了一点。  
还是在赌气，小朋友一样。  
高杨默不作声的开始查火车票，定了早上八点半的，和梁朋杰说了一句谢谢。  
他起码得知道为什么。  
是因为他把可口带成了百事，还是因为上次做的时候没有听黄子，有点太凶了，还是他没有做出来一些正在为他生日做准备的样子？  
高杨并不想让他知道自己准备了什么，而且现在计划已经完全乱掉了。  
黄子也不应该为了那些东西生气，所以不是某一件而是每一件吗？  
高杨越想越多越想越杂，抵不过困意睡过去。

5.  
黄子没料到这个的。  
所以他看见高杨的时候脑子里完全是空荡荡的一个状态。  
“晚上好。”  
他居然和我说晚上好？黄子愣了一下，为啥要说晚上好？现在是晚上没错但是，为啥是晚上好？  
黄子脑子里的垃圾话咕噜咕噜滚了一圈，张口只虚虚的冒出一个“啊？”  
高杨给他傻乎乎的样子整笑了。  
旁边传来一声轻佻的口哨，高杨的手还在半空中没有放在黄子肩头，两个人都看着酒保。  
酒保笑了笑，“你的0挺漂亮。”  
高杨从脸红到脖子转过头看着他，黄子哽了一下。  
“他不是。”  
黄子把高杨的手拉住，冲出酒吧。  
等在他住着的酒店刷了房卡，滴的一声响他才再看了高杨一眼，高杨也看着他。

完了。

黄子闭上眼睛等挨骂，等了一会没发现高杨有反应，又偷偷睁开眼睛。  
“高……”  
高杨就凑近他了，他一下子不知道该说什么，嘴里的杨吞回去又想吐出来。  
高杨来找他了，高杨不想分手。那不巧了吗？黄子弘凡也不想分手。两天没有发消息快要憋死他了，他现在特别特别想高杨。  
高杨笑了笑，凑上来亲他。高杨的亲吻并不凶，就点了点，又很缱绻。  
他想我了，黄子想，他很想我，太明显了这也。  
“你长得好乖呀，”  
高杨顿了顿。  
“你男朋友知道你出来猎艳吗？”

6.  
黄子根本不知道高杨为什么要这么欺负他，明明高杨就是他男朋友。  
黄子别过脸不看他，高杨的手一路的从领口滑下去。  
“你男朋友喜欢怎么样？”  
黄子梗着脖子不说话，高杨自然知道他喜欢怎么样，黄子会乖乖的配合他把衣服脱掉，然后一边被他摸的痒的笑的停不下来，然后抱怨高杨。  
高杨在他的痒痒肉上划过去，黄子又笑出声。  
“你怕痒。”  
黄子憋的脸通红，还是不说话。  
高杨觉得又好气又好笑，他也不想问，也不继续折腾他的痒痒肉，又低下头给他吻，在心里数，一个，两个，三个……  
润滑稍微有点凉，高杨在手里捂了一下，缓缓的进去，里面是与之相反的温暖，他听见黄子开始气喘，比平常要急促。  
“疼吗？”  
黄子脑子里糊成一块了，心里想，怎么磨磨唧唧的，他现在就想要。  
高杨温柔的前戏近乎等于将他凌迟处死。  
他重重的咬一口在高杨肩膀上，眼眶有点红，然后高杨就抓住他的腿，让他张开。  
“你快、快点……”黄子蹬了蹬腿，“磨磨唧唧。”  
话音刚落，高杨就抵进去了。  
是热的，是软的，是湿的，是黏的，是黄子。  
黄子喘的厉害，抱着他的肩头催促他，恶声恶气的。  
“你男朋友喜欢怎样？”  
又来了，不好玩，黄子开始鼻子酸酸的，他才没有在外面找人。  
高杨慢慢的，慢慢的在里面，黄子给磨的浑身发颤，从头到脚都绷紧了，被高杨握着手，腰眼泛酸，高杨一下子又变快，黄子没咬住，喘气的当儿一下子叫出声，别过头。用另一只手抓被子抓枕头，不让高杨看他。  
“喜欢快一点的？”高杨把他的枕头拿开，两只手一起十指相扣，凑到耳边坏心眼的吹气，“嗯？”  
王八蛋，黄子在眼泪流出来之前想，这是分手炮，谁爱和高杨过谁过去吧。  
他一流眼泪高杨反而愣住了。  
“高杨，你、王、王八蛋……”  
高杨停下来看他。  
“我要和你分手你不知道吗？”  
“那你怎么不自己和我说？”  
我哪里想，黄子委屈的不知道怎么开口。  
“我不同意。”  
“啊？”  
黄子被他捏住胯，不紧不慢的继续了。  
“我说，我不同意。”  
这又凭什么啊？高杨不同意就不行啊？他黄子弘凡就没有一点点立场了吗？  
黄子很快又没有精力想这个了，他被高杨抛上风口浪尖，舒服的全身上下都通气儿，酥麻麻软绵绵的，真是可恶，高杨知道怎么折腾他。  
高杨拿手堵住了，黄子那一点点要出来的东西又被拦住，眼泪又多一包涌出来。  
高杨已经不温柔了。  
黄子迷迷糊糊的干性高潮了一回，整个人脱力瘫在被单上，肚子上是高杨的东西，黏糊糊的。  
两个人躺在一起，盯着天花板各自进入贤者时间。

7.  
高杨又亲上去。  
黄子下意识回应他，又很快梗着脖子不做声。  
“我不同意。”  
“你是不是只会说这个？干嘛要你同意？”  
高杨愣了一下，黄子看见他很难过的样子，又说不出其他的话了。  
“为什么呀？”  
为什么呀，高杨问我为什么，黄子想了想，有很多原因，他说不完，他能说三天三夜，但是他不想和高杨说，显得他很小家子气。他不愿意再在他面前留下这种印象了，反正他不愿意。所以他摇摇头，反问高杨。  
“那你为什么不同意？”  
“因为我不想和阿黄分手啊。”高杨说的理直气壮。  
“你以为我想啊？”  
“不想为什么又说呢？”  
这是两个人的事情啊，高杨想不通，他为什么自说自话的就自己一个人跑了。  
他哪里会不怕。他好不容易抓住的就这么一个，他就算是死皮赖脸的也要问出一个究竟。他不想分手也不是刚刚好吗？那为什么要倔着呢。  
两个人就这样幼稚的对峙起来。  
这人小学生吗？黄子弘凡有点生气，但是他对高杨那些喜欢远远的超过那一点点的生气。  
他一看见高杨就什么气都泄干净了。  
真没骨气。  
他趴在枕头上和高杨干瞪眼，凶巴巴的瞪圆了眼睛。  
不明不白的又抱在一起去了，黄子反应过来的时候高杨拖着他的手让他骑在身上，床吱呀吱呀响，黄子的声音也哑了，很轻的喘出来。  
黄子觉得讽刺，他拒绝不了高杨。  
高杨把他的手握紧了，两个人都面色潮红，虽然天气凉但是两个人都出了汗，接连处黏糊糊的，像是融化在一起了。  
黄子喜欢在高潮的时候和高杨说爱。  
本能的就脱口而出，不知道是真的在哭还是生理性的排出眼泪，高杨其实觉得情动时候的示爱最廉价，可是黄子说的每一次他都深信不疑。他不会说这些，或许这让黄子没有安全感。  
他只能单纯的喊他的名字，或许黄子能窥探到也说不定。  
他从不怀疑黄子爱他，可是他没做到让他等价的收到一样多的爱，尽管他有自信比黄子的爱要多的多。  
两个人高潮了之后又抱在一起贤者，高杨刚缓过神，看着黄子的脸，黄子突然又笑起来。  
“你无耻。”  
高杨心里想，也没错吧。  
“你怕我和你分手，你缠着我不放，高杨你怎么这样啊？”  
“你是不是特爱我。”  
黄子扯了一下腰，一下子疼的龇牙咧嘴，搂着高杨，高杨从脸红到脖子，心跳加速。

“是。”

8.  
二十一岁的早晨也是纠缠不休。


End file.
